Wanting to Stay
by Manaxsavior
Summary: We laugh, argue, smile, and cry. I wanted to tie them together. It didn't matter if time was short. I wanted the bonds we made in that short time to last. Everything I've ever known was to be alone, but you taught me more. Even though I hurt you.
1. Him to Her

_**"Him to Her"**_

This is supposed to go along with my fanfiction for Bleach. I hope you guys enjoy, but personally, I like part two better

_We laugh, argue, smile, and cry. I wanted to tie them together. It didn't matter if time was short. I wanted the bonds we made in that short time to last. Everything I've ever known was to be alone, but you taught me more. Even though I hurt you._

* * *

When a tear rolls down you cheek

I know that something's wrong

When everything became bleak

You needed to be strong

At first you were an eyesore

A child so annoying

But when I felt your heart so poor

I found you quite adoring

An empty plain of ice I walk

Blizzards and storms would blow

And your voice when you would talk

Kindness is gently shown

You were so loud and playful

Smiling warm and bright

Who knew that behind the mask

She was searching for her light

Her eyes were sad and pleading

She wanted me to stay

Instead I growled and riled up

Selfishly shoved her away

I didn't know I hurt her

I truly want to say

She easily melted my ice cold heart

When she had nothing to gain

* * *

You guys know who's point of view it is, ne?


	2. Her to Him

We laugh, argue, smile, and cry. I wanted to tie them together. It didn't matter if time was short. I wanted the bonds we made in that short time to last. Everything I've ever known was to be alone, but you taught me more. Even though I hurt you.

_**Her to Him**_

Second part! Hehe

We laugh, argue, smile, and cry. I wanted to tie them together. It didn't matter if time was short. I wanted the bonds we made in that short time to last. Everything I've ever known was to be alone, but you taught me more. Even though I hurt you.

* * *

I showed up in your life

First kind and caring

No one knew my past of strife

I kept avoiding your glaring

Even I was lost in thought

A past so hazy and grey

But despite all the hurt you've brought

I really wish to stay

Loud and hyper I may be

So quiet and reserved as well

I really wished that you could see

If my face had rung a bell

At times I try to help you

But as a burden I'm to blame

Even if you have no clue

I love you all the same

Trembling fingers stretch out

I reach out for your hand

But then you frown and begin to shout

My presence you can't stand

I'm sorry I am useless

I pray to gods above

That you will find your happiness

But you I'll always love

* * *

Just for you fluff lovers. I had this done months ago but only decided now to post it up. Hehe


	3. Wanting to Stay

_**Wanting to Stay**_

_We laugh, argue, smile, and cry. I wanted to tie them together. It didn't matter if time was short. I wanted the bonds we made in that short time to last. Everything I've ever known was to be alone, but you taught me more. Even though I hurt you._

Can you figure out whose point of view it is?

* * *

When it all comes down to it

I didn't want to come to this

When you came 'round my eyes had lit

That I'll truly miss…

What I really wanted to say

Is nowhere near to now

So let me be and here I'll lay

This curtain call with my last bow

Small or big, or stupid and crazy

Everything this was so different

Then there's that person so lazy

So you were a heavens sent

Your eyes were such a wonder

So rare and easy to see

But sometimes, if ever

Could you look through me?

In crowds I used to worry

Would anyone notice me gone?

Now I don't anymore

Because I know there's at least one…

I know it must be painful

That aspect I understand

Life can turn so awful

But fate you can't command

Even so I hurt you

I pretended not to care

Although I seem to know what to do

There are some things I cannot bear

The bonds that we have made

Seem so thin, like a broken thread

I wish to weave them again

To look back, like a book I had already read

It's a hopeless cause, I know

But please, just hear me out

Don't just lock this in a box to throw

If you do then I just might shout

My cheeks are wet and my body trembles

Why does it happen so?

Oh, now I remember…

So, I'll just let these tears flow

At times I really hurt you

I harshly pushed you away

But in the mist of it all

I really wanted you to stay

I may be cold

I'm probably mean

However… your subtle warmth might just mold

A better side of me

If you asked anyone

They'd say I'm not worth the pick

But if suddenly I was gone

Hopefully it might just click

Give me a chance to set things right

To prove me true, just give me one glance

I really don't want another fight

I promise… I won't need another chance

I want it to be this way

If only you want me to stay…

* * *

Mana: ...Depressing, much? Kinda. Depends.


End file.
